


我有一条黑狗

by IreneSheng



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Feeling powerless, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Suicide Attempt, emotionally unstable Barry
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: 被Zoom折断脊背后，Barry Allen糟糕的精神状态加重了。





	1. Chapter 1

他们对抗Zoom的计划失败了，Barry Allen被折断了脊背。

 

“他应该醒过来了。”Cisco探着头看向依旧处于睡眠中的Barry，双手抱臂焦虑地不停敲击着自己的胳膊，“也许我们该再尝试一次Lady GaGa。”

“让他休息吧。”Caitlin把Cisco带离了病房，“他需要休息。”

等到他们走远之后，Harry才再次走进病房。他站在病床边盯着Barry那张显得还很稚嫩的脸。他睡着之后看起来更年少了。

Harry突然意识到这个地球的闪电侠也不过是只比Jesse大了一点的年轻人。他和Zoom斗争了太久，原本就模糊的道德观变得更加可有可无，他应该更早认识到的，他在利用这个和Jesse相差不大的年轻人去进行一场殊死的对抗。

他感到了久违的愧疚。

睡着的Barry皱起了眉，似乎是做了一个噩梦，鉴于他才刚刚经历了一个真实的噩梦，被梦境缠绕并不是件丢人的事。Harry觉得自己盯了Barry太久了，为了救出Jesse，他必须把Barry当作工具甚至是武器看待。他不应该再待在病房里，人们把工具送去维修的时候是不会趴在外面苦苦等待的。

“……Wells……”他听到了Barry梦中的絮语。

脚步几乎不可察觉地停顿了一秒，Harry离开了病房。

 

Barry说他感觉不到自己的腿了之后，整个实验室陷入了一片混乱。

Caitlin盯着X光片发出了一个滞涩的喉音。Barry心中已经有了答案却还是忍不住问出声：“怎么样？”Caitlin说了一串艰涩的医学术语试图蒙混过关。

“我瘫痪了，是吗？”

“……是的，”Caitlin注意到了Barry脸上瞬间的震惊和失落，“但是在神速力的帮助下，你会很快恢复的。”

Barry像往常一样无所畏惧地笑了起来。在Caitlin和Cisco聚在一起商量接下来该怎么办，把注意力从他身上移开之后，他的笑容消失了。他仿佛突然又回到了电脑前，屏幕上播放着Wells博士留下的那段视频。

——你不会再快乐了。

大脑自动按下了循环播放键，虽然Barry还保持着一部分思考能力，他猜测一定有一只褴褛丑陋的摄魂怪站在了他背后，抽走了他感到快乐的能力。

“Cait？”Barry出声，“我能吃一些巧克力吗？我饿了。”

Cisco试图联络Joe，却被Barry用“今天他已经受够了，不要让Joe再被吓到”的借口劝阻。Caitlin和Cisco都主动选择留在实验室陪伴只能卧床的Barry。Cisco甚至建议搞一个星球大战马拉松，来暂时忘记这个糟糕的夜晚。Barry感谢了他们的陪伴后却请求两名挚友去休息。Cisco和Caitlin尊重了他的选择。

Caitlin把一个呼叫器塞进了Barry手里，要他一觉得不舒服就立刻呼她，等Barry答应后她才离开房间。

偌大的房间里只剩下医疗仪器发出的电流声，Barry躺在床上盯着虚空——他睡不着。

他已经失眠一段时间了。神速力不仅夺走了醉酒的趣味也让安眠药失效，在安眠药真正在他的神经系统上起作用之前就会全部被代谢掉。他只能把自己埋进被褥，盯着天花板，听着时钟的滴答声度过夜晚，在闹钟响起前短暂地进入一个最多能持续一个多小时的多梦的睡浅眠，然后在头疼欲裂中关掉闹钟，在被褥中挣扎起床。

被Zoom痛殴后陷入的那段昏迷时间，竟然是最近一段时间他得到的最好的睡眠，虽然他还是做了噩梦。他梦到了Wells博士，不是地球二那个。他梦到他们过去的事，Wells的教导、他们的合作、他看着妈妈再次死在Thawne手里，还有他们怎么上床。

其他人都不知道他和Wells在秘密地约会，Caitlin和Cisco在魔笛手事件前从未去过的Well的大宅，却是Barry很多次借口自己在法医实验室加班时真正的落脚地。他责问自己当时为什么没有发现任何疑点，心甘情愿地走进Wells用虚假的信任和爱意编织出的陷阱。他只能给出自己一个答案：他拒绝去看、去想、去猜疑。成为闪电侠，和从小的偶像一起共事甚至是相爱，这些都把他迷得团团转，让他自我膨胀，从而忽视了那些最大的疑点。

Barry——

他支起上身，盯着黑黢黢的门口。他确信自己听到了那个熟悉的声音，低沉、优雅、充满自信且裹挟着控制欲，他确信自己听到了Wells博士的声音。可房间里还是空寂而黑暗，他听到的是自己的大脑和自己开的玩笑。

 

人大都喜欢躺着，但不得不躺着却很惹人厌烦。

Barry用神速力翻完今天的报纸又填完 纵横字谜后随手把报纸扔到了一边。“嘿，”Cisco挥了挥自己手里同样的报纸抗议道，“你这是在作弊。”

“抱歉，Cisco。”Barry恹恹地把报纸拿回来，“我只是很想出去跑一圈。今天谁保护中城？”

“中城不会因为缺少闪电侠一天就毁灭的，Barry，”Harry拎着一份大贝利汉堡的外卖，带着他标准的毒舌出现，“在闪电侠出现之前，这座城市有警察，保护这座城市也是他们的职责。”他把外卖袋子放在Barry手边，“为了感谢你之前一直给我带外卖……”

“你顶着这张脸出去买了汉堡？”Cisco不满地说，“不出一刻钟警察就会冲进星辰实验室了。”

“你们的地球上存在外卖订餐电话，Ramon。”

“谢谢你，Harry。”Barry打开外卖袋子，“我听说了Jesse的事，我很抱歉我没能打败Zoom。”

Harry沉默地盯着Barry因为吃东西而鼓起来的腮帮子，“那你就快点好起来。”随即他又回到了自己的实验室里。没过多久，Harry听到了Cisco和Caitlin的争执声，他走出去，看到Cisco和Caitlin站在走廊上，两人中间摆了一张轮椅。

“我们不能把Dr. Evil的轮椅拿去让Barry用。”

“但是Cisco，我们去哪里找一个和这张轮椅一样先进的轮椅给Barry。”

Harry看了争执的两人一会儿后出声：“这就是那个Wells的轮椅？”Caitlin点了点头，Harry径直把那张轮椅朝着Barry的房间推了过去，Cisco一下子拦住了他，“你不能推着这个东西去毒害Barry的心灵。”

“Ramon，这只是个轮椅，它伤害不了谁。Dr. Snow是对的，Barry需要一个东西帮助他行动，越先进越好。卧床的时间越长，Barry的无能为力感就会越强。”

“我知道，”Cisco依旧没有让步，“只是至少让我给这把轮椅做些调整，起码让它看起来不是Wells的那一个。”

Harry推着改装过的轮椅走进房间的时候，Barry还是愣住了。电视屏幕上正在播放中城新闻的特别报道，屏幕上满脸血污的闪电侠像是个大号布娃娃一样被Zoom提在手里，背景声音是电视台评论员的分析，角落里还显示着人们的实时投票——“闪电侠还能继续保护中城吗？”

Ramon应该切掉实验室的所有信号，Harry想，Barry不应该看这些。

“我只是想看今天中城有没有什么问题。”Barry像个被抓住做错事的孩子一样解释，“我才打开电视。”

Harry清了清嗓子，“你想活动活动吗，Barry？”

“当然。”Barry拿起遥控对准电视屏幕，眼睛却情不自禁粘在那行字上，闪电侠还能继续保护中城吗，他看着此起彼伏的投票结果，他才收到这座城市的钥匙就被证明了他的无能，如果人们认为他不再有资格保护中城了怎么办？

Harry拿过遥控关闭了电视，“大众传媒是愚蠢的。”

“别让Iris听到这话，她会动手打你的。”Barry接过Harry递过来的外套，看着Harry收好遥控器。Harry注意到了他的视线，“我有个女儿，Barry，照顾孩子对我而言不是什么头一遭的事。”

“我25了Harry，不是什么小孩。”

听到Barry的话，Harry从鼻子里喷出一个不信任的气声，掀开了Barry的被子。Barry只穿了一条单裤，修长的双腿无力地搭在床上，他撑着自己挪动了几厘米，Harry实在看不下去了。

Barry被Harry的动作吓了一跳，条件反射地攥住了Harry黑色的休息服。

“你很轻。”Harry掂了掂被他抱在怀里的Barry。

“嘿！”Barry抗议。

Harry看着已经被自己抱进轮椅里的Barry，突然想起Cisco的话。他和那个Wells什么都是一样的，样貌、身形、声音、基因，还有一些小习惯，区别就是那个Wells是个坏蛋，而他是个混蛋。现在他能肯定另一件他和那个Wells一致的地方，他们的审美。

Barry Allen年轻、鲜活、美好并且充满了吸引力。


	2. Chapter 2

星辰实验室有一个算是员工福利的中庭花园，阳光穿过透明的玻璃天花板照在郁郁葱葱的高大绿植上，Barry操纵着轮椅上的控制面板缓慢地在用木材铺出的小路上“行走”。

Harry递过来一包巧克力饼干，Barry拒绝了。

“你的热量消耗不会因为运动量减少而降低。”

“我不饿。”Barry找了一个话题，“你的星辰实验室也有这么一个中庭吗？”

“嗯，”Harry目光扫过整个中庭，“也有，但是不太一样。足够的光照和绿植能够提高工作效率。”

Barry却没有接着说话，Harry发现他的目光落在了一片草坪上，“怎么了？”

“我们曾经在这里办过野餐会。”

玩笑似的野餐会。

Caitlin认真地带了桌布和各种三明治，在草地上铺了满满一桌。他和Cisco坐在草地上联机打PSP。然后……然后Wells坐着轮椅从路那头缓缓出现，他抬头看着Wells，结果走神输给了Cisco。

Barry不自在地在轮椅上磨蹭了一下。他当然能认出来这是谁的轮椅。他曾经无数次跪在这张轮椅前用唇舌膜拜坐在上面的那个人的阴茎，这把轮椅上的每一处磨损他都能数出来。他只是不想和Cisco他们说，除了会牵扯出之前他和Wells的关系，他也不想让他们担心。

“我们回去吧。”Barry主动提议，刚刚那一瞬他以为自己又回到了野餐会那一天，而Wells会从路的尽头再次出现。

 

几次练习之后，Barry已经能顺利靠自己从轮椅回到床上或者从床上再回到轮椅上。他操控着轮椅进入了浴室，在浴缸里放满了水。他觉得疲倦，笨拙地脱掉衣服之后滑入水中。被温暖的水包裹之后，Barry的大脑逐渐放空，任由自己滑进水底。

外面的世界被水曲折成新的样子，Barry像鱼一样吐出一串泡泡。他看着它们上浮，在水面炸裂开来荡出一阵细小的涟漪。水在变冷，Barry可以感受到水温的变化，却没有起身的想法。在做独行侠的那段日子里，他曾经在所有人都进入睡眠的夜晚来到海边，缓慢地向那片黑暗冰冷、一望无际的水中央走去。中城的繁华夜景璀璨犹如银河，但当所有的灯都熄灭后却像一只隐匿在黑暗中的庞大怪兽。他在水中离这只怪兽越来越远，水面逐渐上升到胸口，也逐渐适应了那种冰冷。他很快就能得到他想要的了——永远地结束这种痛苦。他停下来，回过身看着中城，看着他热爱的城市，这里也生活着他爱的人们。一声巨大的爆炸声划破了中城宁静的夜晚，有人陷入的危险。

一道红色的闪电挟着海水的咸冷气息冲进了火场。

但他现在被困在了原地。

“Barry!”有人在喊他，像是那晚的爆炸声，瞬间把他从回忆中拉了出来。Barry双手撑住浴缸边缘坐了起来，抹掉脸上的水，又把搭在额前的头发撸回了后脑，他才发现水已经彻底冷了。有人把毛巾直接甩到了他头上，Barry抬起头，看到了嘴唇紧绷的Harry。

“对不起，我忘记时间了。”

Harry低下身去找浴缸的排水口，Barry不自在地想要蜷起腿，双腿却没有反应。

“你有没有想过怎么从浴缸里出来？”

Barry接过Harry递过来的浴袍，蓦地涨红了脸。

Harry跟在Barry的轮椅后面走出浴室，他听到Barry的呼吸突然变得沉重而短促。

“怎么了？”

Barry犹豫了一下，“……胸闷，喘不上气。”Harry犹如热带海水般浅蓝的眼睛好像要把他剖开，Barry嗫喏了一句，几乎让人无法捕捉的音节，“我疼。”他被Harry押到了Caitlin面前。

Caitlin看了看刚拍的X片，安慰道：“没关系，Barry，你断掉的肋骨已经长好了。胸闷是脊椎受伤的常见症状，不需要担心。”

Barry用一种“你瞧，我没事”的眼神看着Harry。Harry盯着那一泓绿色，想起了西伯利亚原野上莽莽苍苍、一望无际的泰加林，“Dr. Snow，”等到Barry远离了医疗室Harry才说道，“他说他觉得疼。”

Caitlin也不再带着笃定宽慰的微笑，她看向Harry，“Harry，我没法给他用镇痛剂，他的代谢速度让这些东西都没有办法对他起作用。以他的痊愈速度，胸闷和疼痛这些症状应该都已经消失了才对。”

“是心因性的症状。”

等到滑出Harry和Caitlin的视线后，Barry不安地拽了拽原本就松松垮垮的卫衣领口，他依旧觉得喘不上气，好像Zoom还死死扼着他的咽喉。今天Cisco的警报没有一丝响动，Zoom似乎挨了那一枪后就偃旗息鼓了，但他依旧觉得好像有什么事情还没完成，似乎有一只看不见的背后灵时不时在戳他的后颈提醒他一样。

万一Zoom卷土重来怎么办。

万一有新的转化人被Zoom从裂缝里扔过来怎么办。

万一原本那些老对手又策划了新的犯罪怎么办。

万一Joe需要他的协助怎么办。

万一……

无数个万一堆积在他的脑子里，他想要做什么，但却无法离开这个该死的轮椅。Wells博士是怎么做到假装残疾的？如果你能上一秒在Jitter’s买咖啡，下一秒就站在阿拉斯加的海岸边一边欣赏北冰洋上巨大的浮冰一边品尝那杯还温热的咖啡，又怎么能忍受被困在一个一平米不到的椅子上，“走”完整个星辰实验室都要花费半个小时的生活？

Barry看了看自己挤满了消息的手机屏幕，3个Joe的未接来电，Iris的5条消息，队长的一条留言……他谁的消息都不想回，仿佛连点击屏幕的力气都没有。

19：07，外面恐怕已经天黑了。Barry捏紧了手机，那个背后灵又戳了他一下提醒他睡觉的时间就快到了。

 

Caitlin抽走Barry手里的书，指了指腕子上的表盘，已经过了午夜。

“我不困。”Barry抗议。

站在一旁的Cisco说，“对不起了兄弟，今天帮不了你，妈妈Cait要生气了。”

Caitlin好气又好笑地拽着Cisco走到门口，“晚安，Barry。”

“晚安。”Barry关掉床头灯，脸上的笑容渐渐消失，他的眼睛暂时还没有适应黑暗，突然感觉自己身处一道贯穿了安第斯山脉的隧道中央。回头，他看不见来路；向前，他看不到出口。放任自己倒在床上，Barry揉了揉酸痛的肩膀后他掀开了柔软温暖的被子，看着自己的脚趾。

“现在，动动你的大拇趾。”*

他晚饭后还有和Cisco一起玩儿这个梗，但现在却想自己是不是真的想让自己的大拇趾动一动，另一个想法犹如一辆失控的卡车冲进他的脑海：你连动一动脚趾都做不到，你还能做到什么呢？

他突然想要放声大哭。

墨菲斯今晚终于垂怜了Barry，他躺在床上，久违地接受了睡眠的感召。

 

他双手撑在身体两侧，被填满的肠道传来让他浑身战/栗的饱胀感。汗水顺着侧脸一路滑到他的嘴边，挂在他的唇上。难/耐地喘出一口热气，不由自主伸出的舌尖碰到了咸腥的汗水。下方的人抬起上身来吻他，粗糙的舌面刮过敏/感的口腔内壁，他呻/吟着半睁着眼，“Wells博士……”

Wells却突然发力把他掀到自己身下，拽着他的头发迫使他露出脖颈，“被杀害了自己母亲的人操就这么快乐吗？”

“Thawne！”

Barry尖叫着醒来，冷汗已经彻底浸湿了羽绒枕。他颤抖着干呕了一阵，无力地躺下抱住了自己的腿。记忆被梦境恶意加工，羞耻感沉重地压在他身上，Barry觉得自己可能再也不会睡觉了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自昆汀的《杀死比尔》


	3. Chapter 3

Barry觉得自己在黑暗中度过了从大爆炸到热寂这个过程的所有时间，他的身体冰冷又潮湿，感觉糟透了，但他却连动动手指的力气都没有。躺在床上盯着黑暗，大脑一片空白，但记忆却被某种导火线触发，Barry突然回到了Wells被抹去存在的那晚，跪在地上逐渐消失的Eobard Thawne似乎突然出现在了黑暗中，他回头看他，冰冷的蓝眼睛意味不明地打量着他，用带着遗憾和关爱的口吻说道：“没有我你该怎么办呢？”  
Iris表达她对Eddie的怀念的时候，Barry试图说出自己和Wells曾经的秘密关系。他在心理咨询师的楼下徘徊，他跑去国家公园和Henry一起过一个父子团聚的周末，他在星辰实验室里盯着Cisco和Caitlin的背影，他试图和Patty约会……每一次都好像有人主动捂住了他的嘴，阻止他倾泻出自己的语言，让他不由自主地换一个话题。他就是无法说出口，并不是因为他担心大家会因为这个抛弃他。被Harry从鲨鱼王手中救下来的那一秒，Barry以为自己死在了鲨鱼王手上并且和Wells在地狱重逢。但下一秒他就清醒了过来，他知道Harry不是那个Wells，他们有着不一样的眼睛。  
Barry的大脑好像坏掉的录放机，一遍又一遍重复着Thawne最后那句话。他一把拉起刚才被自己掀到一边的被子，挡住了自己的脸。  
那种500度的酒，Cisco一定还有库存。他不能再让自己的大脑这样作弄自己了，Barry坐起来爬到轮椅上，他需要那种酒。  
Barry想着自己之前为什么没有想过求助酒精，人们不都是这样吗，遇到什么实在扛不过去的事情就大醉一场。如果是以前，他大概只需要几秒就能拿着那种500度的酒跑回床上，然后得到一个短暂黑甜的睡眠。不过现在他只能操纵着轮椅在桌边滑动，一样一样地检视Cisco做的小玩意儿。  
啊哈，他找到了。  
Barry拿着烧瓶直接惯了一口，酒精迅速沿着血管冲进他的脑子麻痹了他的神经。而他居然还想着绝对不能被别人发现自己的状况，偷偷往烧瓶里灌了足够的蒸馏水，让人看不出来曾经有人动过这瓶超级酒精，毕竟除了他以外，也没有别人会想要尝试它了。  
Barry坐在轮椅上横冲直撞，他的额头狠狠撞在了一个显示器上。他愣愣地盯着那个显示器，不知道怎么会有了这个想法。他打开电脑，插上了Wells留给他的那个U盘。  
“……我的计划出了问题……Barry Allen，你永远不会快乐。现在……”  
Barry不停地点着鼠标，拉动时间轴，让录像里的Wells不断说那句话:  
Barry Allen，你永远不会快乐。  
你永远不会快乐。  
永远不快乐。

Harry循着细小的噪声走过来看到的就是这一幕，不知怎么明显醉醺醺的Barry盯着屏幕，而屏幕上一个和他一模一样的人正在不断重复着那句诛心之语。这是他第一次见到这个地球的Harrison Wells的影像资料，他突然明白为什么Joe一见到他就选择了开枪。  
Joe保护Barry就像他保护Jesse，他也不会允许任何一个人像这样伤害Jesse。  
“Barry,”Harry缓缓走近，就像生怕惊到树梢上停留的飞鸟一样轻声询问，“你还好吗？”  
屏幕的蓝光打在Barry表情空白的脸上，好像被这段录像催眠了一般。Harry见过各种各样的Barry Allen，Barry应该是生动的，从不掩饰自己的感情，而不是这副枯萎僵硬的模样。  
“哦，”Barry转过头来看着Harry，花了几秒才反应过来，“Harry，是你。”  
酒精的效果褪去，Barry突然感到紧张，他该怎么和Harry解释自己半夜不睡觉一个人反复研究Harry死去的二重身的录影？  
Harry直接关掉了显示屏，整个房间瞬时陷入尴尬的寂静中。在失去光源的房间里，Barry逐渐看清Harry熟悉的轮廓，他试图打破沉默，喉咙却一阵发紧。  
“Barry，你爱他吗？（Barry, have you been in love with him?）”  
“……我不知道。”Barry抬起手捂住自己的脸，“我不知道。”  
Harry垂着眼睛看着Barry，在黑暗中他看不清太多细节，只能在心里猜测Barry是不是在哭，“你失眠多久了？”  
“只是最近，太多事情了，地球二、Zoom、转化人、二重身……”  
“最近是最近几天？Barry，你也是科学家，我们不用模糊的数字。”  
“我不记得了。”Barry感觉一切都在离他远去，而他又回到了那个想象中的贯穿安第斯山脉的隧道里，他听到群山的心跳在他的耳膜上鼓噪，仿佛有人把他的耳膜变成了一面鼓并且不断地在上面敲击。等他缓过来，已经被Harry推回了自己休息的病房。  
Harry搬了一把椅子过来，他掖好Barry的被角，安慰地摸了摸Barry的头发，“睡吧，我守着你。”Barry的头发又细又软，摸起来像是某种毛茸茸的动物幼崽。  
“我是成年人了，Harry。”  
“我知道，你需要我给你讲睡前故事吗？”  
Harry可以听到电流穿过医疗仪器的刺啦声，他不年轻了，睡眠开始逐渐变为奢侈品，但他没有意愿多在这个奢侈品上投资。他更愿意利用好无法入睡的夜晚或者过早醒来的凌晨去做他的研究。现在他却在浪费时间看着别人睡觉。Barry还是逐渐睡着了，大概那些酒精还是起了点儿左右，他只是睡得很不安稳。Barry总是迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，瞟一眼床头的时钟或者看一看Harry还在不在，然后又迅速沉进梦里。偶尔，Barry的呼吸会变得很重，然后发出一声哀哀的哭声，随即又睁开眼神色迷茫地转一圈儿眼珠，明显不知道自己是梦是醒。Harry清楚这种质量的睡眠不会起什么作用，明天Barry甚至会觉得身体更加沉重。窗外的天光透进房间里，Barry似乎被晃醒了。烟蓝色的天光里，Barry的绿眼睛似乎聚焦在Harry身上，又似乎在看着别处。  
“做噩梦了？”  
Barry不甚清醒的脑子难得放开一点钳制，让他能泄露零星一点心事，“……嗯。”  
“你害怕吗？”  
“……有一点。”  
Harry有点被Barry反应迟钝的样子逗乐了，没想到却听到Barry主动问出了声，“你要上来睡一会儿吗？”  
这次慢了半拍的换成了Harry，“你的意思是和你一起？”  
Barry点了点头，然后又怕Harry没注意到似的加了一句，“是的，和我一起躺在床上睡一会儿。”他甚至还自己往一边蹭了蹭，给Harry空出半张床。  
Harry一直是个遵从自己本心的人，他掀开被子躺了下去。这是一张单人病床，即使Barry再瘦削，他和Harry还是几乎身体相贴。Harry可以看清Barry领口露出来的星星点点的雀斑，可以感受到Barry身上的暖意隔着一层单薄的汗衫透过来。  
“……Barry？”  
过了好久Harry才听到一个饱含困倦的“嗯？”  
“你想看心理医生吗？”  
Barry却被这个简单的词惊醒了，他抬起上身，语调里带着一些惊恐，“不，我很好。”


	4. Chapter 4

房间里的冷气顺着被撑开的那道口子填进温暖的被窝里，Barry觉得自己的胃皱缩成了一团蜷在自己的腹腔里，他重复了一遍自己的话，不知道是在说服谁。

“我很好。”

Harry坐起身，清晨的阳光不甚惹眼，穿过浅色的窗帘落在室内，照亮一个角落也照亮了Harry贝加尔湖上冻结的蓝冰一般的眼睛。

“我想吃华夫饼，你要吗？”Barry不想被这种宁静折磨，随便找了一个话题。当然他没有办法坐着轮椅跑去Jitter’s，那里的店员都和他太熟悉了，所以他现在一个人“驾驶”着他的轮椅跟着手机上的导航去找一家新店。

早晨的阳光像驱走邪恶的咒语一样驱走了一些Barry心头的阴霾，也许他应该多出来走一走，或者至少多在中庭里花一些时间。他新找到的这家咖啡店的店员甚至给了他两个免费的甜甜圈。一切似乎都在开始变好。

回到星辰实验室后，Caitlin又给Barry安排了一次检查。就连Caitlin都告诉他，他已经快要痊愈了，明天就可以开始安排复健。

“他今天的状态比前几天要好。”Caitlin收好Barry这次的X光片。

Harry却摇头，“他的脊椎已经彻底痊愈了，但是他却还是感觉不到任何东西。比起身体上的症状，我们应该更关注他的心理情况。”他想了想，还是说了出来，“他应该已经很久都没有过高质量的睡眠了。昨晚我发现他一个人在喝酒。”

“……我认识一个非常好的心理医生。”Caitlin犹豫了一下说。

“我提过这个建议，他拒绝了。”

突然，发现转化人的警告响彻了整个皮质层。Cisco坐在电脑前试图关掉提示声，Barry推着轮椅出现在门口，“什么地方？”

Cisco本能地回答了Barry的问题：“城东的立交桥，”他调出了实时卫星图象，“桥上有一辆校车……”

Barry双手撑在轮椅的扶手上试图站起来，Cisco慌乱地说，“也许我们能联系绿箭……”

“等到Oliver赶来就迟了。”大颗大颗的冷汗顺着Barry的侧脸砸下来，他能听到自己的关节在嘎吱作响，好像一台因为已经被淘汰所以无人再给它上油的机器，“我必须得去。”Barry僵硬地朝着制服跨出几个不平稳的步子，随即脚下一软——

Harry扶住了他，“你不能去。”

“我必须去。”Barry挣着又朝前走了半步，“人们也危险，还有孩子们……我已经好了。”

“Barry，为了更重要的东西，有些事我们必须放弃……”

“Harry，我不重要。”Barry站定了，脸色依旧苍白，还有冷汗挂在他的额角，但是眼睛却晶亮，“闪电侠是为了帮助他人存在的，当中城人需要我的时候，我一定会出现。”

“你所说的和你所做的都令我动容，Barry。”Harry在Barry看不到的角度从口袋里掏出一支他为Zoom研制出来的针剂，“但是这一次，我真的不能放任让你去赴险。”他把那支针剂扎在了Barry脖子上，“我很抱歉。”

Barry拔出针管，一只手拽着Harry的衣领，眼前的景色越来越模糊。Harry随着Barry逐渐蹲下身，不让他直接摔在地上，他盯着那双露出难以置信的神色的绿眼睛，知道这次过后Barry怕是不会原谅他了。Barry拽着Harry的手已经没了力气，却还是竭力勾住Harry的衣衫，他嗫喏着，说出几个几乎无法辨别的音节，“……救他们。”

Harry没有听清主语，他不知道Barry究竟是在说自己必须得救他们还是请求Harry去救他们。他能感到Cisco和Caitlin的目光灼灼地集中在他身上，Barry已经在药物的作用下睡着，可睫毛还在忧心忡忡地颤动着。

“Ramon，不要告诉我你没有为Barry不在的情况做后备计划。”Harry把昏睡过去的Barry交给Caitlin。

“哦，我总有计划。”

 

Barry惊醒，径直坐了起来，但是一脑门金星又把他拍回了床上。

“你还好吗？”

Barry点了点头，眯着眼看着站在他床边的Caitlin。立交桥、转化人、校车……这些记忆再次回到他脑子里，“怎么样了，那个立交桥上的转化人……”

“兄弟，相信我，相信科学的力量。”Cisco凑过来拍了拍Barry的肩膀，“而且我们还有其他帮手。”Cisco露出站在他身后的Joe，“中城警局这次可是大显身手。”

“我听说你正在好转。”Joe拉过一旁的椅子坐在了Barry床边。Cisco和Caitlin悄悄退了出去，把房间留给这对儿父子。Barry撑着手臂坐起来，Joe轻轻地把枕头垫在Barry身后，“出了一起谋杀案，我一时走不开……”

“没事的Joe，我就快好了。那个转化人……”

“只是一个对前女友念念不忘的人，试图拦住前女友出城的车。也不是什么特别难缠的能力，就是力气大一点儿。别担心了。”

“看来这次Cisco指挥得不错。”

“事实上，这次负责调度的是那个Wells。”

“哦。”Barry没有料到这个答案，“我以为……”他没有说完，但是看到Joe向往常一样等着他说下去的眼神却又接上了断掉的话语，“我以为他做什么都是为了他自己的女儿。”

Barry曾经试图在Harry身上找到Wells博士的影子，试图寻找一个新的导师、指引者，但是却被Harry拒绝了。Cisco揭示出Harry女儿被Zoom抓走后，Harry所有的行为都有了解释，Barry假想了Joe丢失了Iris的情况，于是再也不逼迫这个失去女儿的父亲来指引他。如何叫一个已经迷路的旅人去给他人引路呢？即使他能感受到最近这段时间Harry表现出的关怀，他也以为只是因为没有他的帮助，打倒Zoom会变成一件更困难的事。这次拦住他也一样，他以为Harry只是不能让他救出女儿的重要道具为了一些无关紧要的人冒险。

“怎么了？”Joe的问话打断了Barry的思路。他摇摇头，“没什么，只是我必须快点好起来，我还有一个城市需要保护。”

“没关系的，还有偌大一个警局……”

“经历了这么多事，Joe，我差点忘记自己为什么要选择成为闪电侠。不是因为我在乎媒体的评价或是因为我想要别人的关注，而是因为我可以。做闪电侠的核心不是逞英雄，是帮助他人。我可以做到，我可以打败Zoom。”

那些偷偷在他耳边絮絮地低语着他的无能与无力的声音似乎退败了，他感到麻木感从他的身体里一寸又一寸地抽离，他再一次感觉到神速力在他周身涌动，整个世界似乎又重新拥有了色彩。他想要奔跑，感受风和能量从他脸上拂过，那些坏情绪和自怨自艾，他又一次摆脱了它们。

Barry假装自己没有听到心底那个装扮成Wells博士的疑问之声——真的吗？你真的能再快乐起来吗？


	5. Chapter 5

Barry觉得自己现在走路的样子一定怪极了，他撑着拐杖，绷直了腿，跌跌撞撞地走出一段距离，一段时间没有用过的腿部肌肉嚷嚷着疼痛和酸胀顺着神经钻进他的脑子里，僵硬地保持平衡都很困难，他突然想起中学的时候作为班里跑得最慢的男生时被人围观跑圈的记忆——他们高声嘲笑他跑起来像是鸭子一样左摇右摆。

脚下一个不稳，神速力本能地涌上来，周围的一切瞬间被按下了慢速播放键，Barry盯着地面一寸一寸地径直朝他的脸撞来，他想要在摔倒前扭正身体站稳，神速力却消失在虚空之中。他能看到Iris和Cisco一脸焦急地朝他跑来，但他也清楚这个距离他们根本来不及做什么。

Harry抓住了他，不太优雅地掐住了他的腋下，帮他站稳。

“谢、谢你，Harry。”

自从那天Harry阻止了Barry去救人之后，他们两人之间的气氛就变得很尴尬。没有人肯主动说话，一切都退回了最初的状态，甚至还要更糟一点，因为当初第一个表现出对Harry的信任的人就是Barry。

Harry从一旁拉过轮椅，安顿Barry坐好后又一言不发地离开了。

“他们怎么了？”Iris轻声问Cisco。

Cisco抓了抓自己的卷毛，“情况有点……复杂。”

Barry转过轮椅，离开了皮质层，“我要静一静，5分钟之后回来继续。”

Iris的手机也响了起来，“哦，水星实验室那里出事了，编辑让我去根据现场写篇报道。”

Caitlin递给Cisco一台平板电脑，“所以我们再来调整一下Barry的复健计划。”

 

Cisco不知道为什么Caitlin会在工作到一半的时候给他一拳然后离开实验室，他一脸懵圈儿地揉着自己的鼻子，注意到Barry遵守诺言回来了。

“Cait呢？”

“你能相信吗，她刚才揍了我一拳，然后走了？？！”

“Cisco，”Joe的声音从他们的通讯频道里传出来，“Grodd回来了。”

“什么？”两个人迅速想通了这两件事之间的联系，Barry打算站起来，却被Cisco阻止，“她刚刚走出实验室。”Cisco看着实时监控视频，“天哪，Grodd就在外面。”

他们冲到实验室外，那里却早已空无一人。

“如果我没有……”Barry攥紧了轮椅的扶手。

“你什么都不要做，就在这里等我回来，我有办法。”Cisco拦住了Barry，径直朝Harry的房间跑去，他知道自己这个想法很疯狂，但他不能让Barry在这种情况下去面对大猩猩Grodd。

Harry跟在Cisco后面进入了时间穹顶，他在地球二也有一个类似的密室，但里面储备的都是末日物资而不是像他的邪恶二重身一样藏着自己的制服和来自未来的人工智能。他看着那件黄色的制服，把Cisco撵出了时间穹顶。假扮一个超级反派并不是件难事，Harry套上制服，环视了一圈空白寂静的时间穹顶，嘟囔着抱怨了一句连镜子都没有，他也不是真的想要镜子，只是找了个借口疏解自己心里那股找不到源头的怨气。他没有料到Gideon会回答他。

“上午好，Wells博士，换下来的便服还是放在原来的位置吗？”

“是的。”Harry看到凹凸不平的墙面上裂开口子露出一个简单的衣橱，里面还挂着几件属于这个地区的Wells的衣物，显然Barry他们还没有认真检查过这个房间。这个Wells的习惯和他一样，所有的衣物都是黑色的。Harry挂好自己的衣衫，瞥到衣橱的一格里有一个扣倒的相框。鬼使神差地，Harry扶起相框看到了那张照片：Barry穿着制服扶着那个Wells的肩膀站在中央，旁边是Cisco和Caitlin。Harry迅速又把相框扣了回去，头也不回地出了时间苍穹。

他越界了。

Cisco看到Harry之后情不自禁地倒退了半步，但是看清Harry脸上暴躁又不耐烦的表情后缓慢地长出了一口气，“说我就像你儿子一样。”

“你像我儿子一样。”

“不是这种恨铁不成钢的语气，是那种你爱我但是也会毫不留情杀死我的语气。”

低沉熟稔而又意味深长的熟悉语调传到Cisco脑子里，他好像又回到了那条被抹去的时间线，眼睁睁看着自己尊敬如同父亲的导师捏碎自己的心脏。Cisco倒抽一口冷气，迅速点头，“很好，我们走。”

Barry没想到自己能再见到那件黄色的制服，他一直在刻意回避时间苍穹，奇点、Zoom、多重宇宙，他一直用这些借口阻拦自己去时间苍穹收拾完Wells最后留下的东西。收拾这些东西和接受Wells的遗产不一样，虽然它们也是Wells的遗产的一部分，收拾这些东西会让他想起父亲入狱之后Joe带他回家去收拾母亲留下来的遗物的那段记忆，他甚至没办法带走自己最喜欢的那本绘本，因为母亲给他讲了太多次，他只要看到就能再次闻到母亲身上温暖的香气，母亲被杀那晚的记忆就会接踵而至把一切都变得冰冷。十五年前，收拾母亲的遗物时他落荒而逃，十五年后，他甚至没办法抬起脚再次走进时间苍穹或是Wells那座装修得非常后现代的大宅。

那一瞬，Barry以为逆闪电回来了，在他最脆弱的时刻。

神速力推着他从轮椅上冲出去把对方抵在墙上：“你！”

Cisco赶忙拉住Barry的手臂，“没关系，Barry，这是Harry。”随即他就向Barry解释了自己的计划。

“Harry假扮成逆闪电骗Grodd放了Caitlin，然后呢？”

“我们可以利用缺口把Grodd送去我的地球，我的地球上有心灵感应大猩猩们的居留地。”

Barry盯着那件和自己的制服完全相反的黄色制度，“可以，但是我也要加入。”

他们救出了Caitlin，把Grodd送去了地球二，Barry也重拾了他的速度，他们得到了一个完美结局。Cisco和Caitlin拉着Barry去做新的一轮测试，确保他彻底恢复，Harry去时间穹顶换掉那身邪恶的制服。

Harry再次翻开了那个相框，照片上的四个人都带着微笑，眼里有光芒熠熠生辉，看起来就好像一家人。他注意到照片边缘有一点歪，非常罕见地手快过了脑子，拆开了那个木制相框。果然，在那张四人照下面还压了一张照片,是一张拍立得。照片上是那个Wells和Barry，两个人明显关系非常亲密，肩膀紧密地靠在一起，Barry脸上还带着他从未见过的满是纯粹的快乐的笑容。Harry从两个人在姿态推断Barry应该是坐在那个Wells怀里。拍立得的白色边框上有一行数字，明显是这张照片的拍摄日期。

窥看到了一个他不应该知道的秘密，Harry像是被那张照片灼到了手一般放开了手里的照片。他之前猜测过Barry和那个Wells的关系，他以为一切不过是场无疾而终的暗恋，懵懵懂懂的少年人最后发现自己还是爱错了人，或是那个Wells刻意引诱，用暧昧不清的感情让少年人对他更加依赖和眷恋。

Barry Allen把自己的感情都投给了一个黑暗的无底洞，这已经足够撕裂一颗心了，但事实上Barry Allen把自己的感情都投给了一个给了他回应的黑暗的无底洞，这个事实却足够损耗尽灵魂。

Harry自言自语念了一遍那个日期，没想到却再次触发了Gideon。

一个视频跳到了全息屏上，自动开始播放——Barry推着那个Wells走进一间后现代风格的大宅里，他们在讨论一个物理问题，各有观点，争执不下。Barry俯下身亲吻了那个Wells的侧脸。那个Wells问Barry真的要用这个办法让他闭嘴吗？Barry快乐地笑着，拆开捎进屋子里的快递盒，拿出一个老式的宝丽来风琴和那个Wells说偶尔怀旧也是好事。

Gideon储存了无数个类似的视频，它们都用日期作文件名，密密麻麻列满了整个全息屏。Harry点开几个，都是Barry的日常生活片段以及他和那个Wells两个人的生活片段。这就像是打开了一盒巧克力，他永远不知道下一个是让他更了解Barry Allen曾经的生活还是给他那颗幽幽燃烧、正在烹煮他的内心的绿色火苗火上浇油。

他又翻到一个视频，全息屏上的Barry带着黑色的项圈用锁链铐在那个Wells的轮椅上，他靠在那个Wells的膝盖上，绿色的眼睛里满是黏糊糊的情欲和恋慕。那个Wells抚过Barry的后颈，解开Barry格子衬衫上靠近领口的那几颗扣子，手沿着锁骨缓缓朝胸口划下去。

Harry啪得一下关掉了全息屏，双手撑在Gideon的投影设备上。十几年来，他的生命里只有工作和Jesse，他一度以为自己失去了这种能力——

他想要Barry Allen。


	6. Chapter 6

他们得找出制伏Zoom的办法，虽然上次他们的计划结局难堪，但他们不能坐以待毙。每个人都在做自己尽可能去做的事，Barry在继续训练提高速度，Caitlin和Harry一起给Barry制定训练计划，Cisco独自找了一个角落，带上了他和Harry一起制作的护目镜，那个能帮他刺激并且稳定震波辅助用具。第一次试戴的时候他一下看到了太多场景，头晕目眩感和过大的信息量让他吐了出来，这次他决定一个人试一试看能不能找到和Zoom有关的线索，如果能帮Harry看一看他女儿Jesse的情况就更好了。Harry发现Cisco震波能力的诱发因素是恐惧，护目镜能够帮他刺激大脑中负责恐惧的部分，但Cisco必须自己克服恐惧感去主动找他需要的信息。但是这次震波却向他展示了他的恐惧之源——逆闪电。

Cisco拿着护目镜赶去了速度实验室，“嘿……”他站在Harry和Caitlin身后出声，“我刚才用能力看到了逆闪电，不是我们熟悉的Wells博士，是年轻的那一版。”

“他来这里了。”

“谁来这里了？”大汗淋漓的Barry抹掉额头上滴下来的汗水，奇怪地看着神色复杂的看着他的另外三个人。

“Barry，”Cisco盯着Barry的脸，缓慢地说出他看到的事，“逆闪电回到这条时间线上了。”

Barry有着超级速度的大脑花了接近一分钟的时间才反应过来，从这空白的一分钟里脱离出来，Barry斩钉截铁地反对道：“这不可能。”

“有这种可能性。”Harry展开抱在胸前的手臂拿起马克笔走到玻璃板前解释了起来，“Thawne来自未来，但是他的终结发生在过去。虽然他出现在我们的未来上，但实际上却是他的过去。他是一个时间残余。”

“我不在乎。”Barry没有意识到自己的牙齿紧紧地咬在了一起，“这一次他逃不了了。你看到了什么，Cisco。”

“我看到他被一个庞然大物追赶到这里。一个巨大的怪物，银色的重甲上闪着充满未来感的蓝色荧光……”

闪电小队的其他人都集中在逆闪电归来的消息上时，Harry却被Cisco口中描述的怪物吸引了注意力。

Barry的电话响了起来，是Patty，“喂？”

“Barry你在哪儿，水星实验室出事了。”

“我马上就到。”Barry没有和其他人道别就跑了出去，Cisco担心地看着金色闪电消失的方向，“我们得通知Joe，不能让Barry这么冲动。”

 

“McGee博士失踪了。”Patty向Barry描述自己已经获得的信息，她看着Barry绷紧的脸颊问，“你还好吗？”他们曾经尝试约会过一次，但是Barry的封闭让Patty不得不退缩回朋友区里。

“我没事。”Barry错开眼睛，“还有什么信息吗？”

“据目击者说McGee博士失踪的时候水星实验室里有一道红色的闪电穿过。”

红色电光……Barry攥紧了拳头，“我会检查McGee博士失踪的地方来确定谁是嫌疑人。”他已经知道是谁做的了。Barry拎着工具箱走到其他人注意不到的地方，询问耳机里的Cisco，“有线索了吗？”

“我又试了一次。我看到逆闪电杀死了McGee博士，”Cisco看了一眼在一旁的电脑上搜索的Harry，“Harry他帮我找到了更多的细节……”

Harry接入了频道，给出了一个地址。自从Harry阻止了Barry去救人那次之后，他们就没再好好说过一次话。突然在耳机里听到那个熟悉又陌生的声音让Barry愣在了原地，有话在他的舌尖打了几转，但实际上他也不知道自己要说什么，“……收到。”

“Eobard Thawne。”Barry恰好赶到，打碎了Thawne的时光机，追着他跑进一个窄巷。自从在Cisco那里得到逆闪电归来之后的消息，Barry就一直在脑子里假想他们再次见面的场景，但他只能描绘出一片空白，他自己都不知道自己会怎么做。

“你知道我是谁？”

Eobard Thawne和Wells博士有着截然不同的声音，他们脸部的轮廓也不一样，一时间Barry几乎没能把两个人联系在一起。

“我不会让你再毁掉任何人的生活了，Thawne。”Barry朝着Thawne冲了过去，年轻的逆闪电比他曾经的导师冲动、易怒，也慢多了。等到Barry被Joe在耳机里的呼唤喊醒，他才意识到自己的拳头上沾满了Thawne的血。他拽掉Thawne的头罩，盯着Thawne的脸在神速力的作用下逐渐消去红肿和血迹，“你不能再伤害任何人了。”

我不会再让你伤害我了。

“准备好管道监狱，我带他回去。”

星辰实验室里的众人长出了一口气，Harry跟着Cisco去准备牢房，留下Joe和Caitlin在皮质层。Caitlin看着满头冷汗的Joe，Barry特意和她说过不要把他的状况告诉Joe, Wally就已经够让他焦头烂额的了，Barry是这样说的。她想了想，却觉得不能再放任Barry下去，正打算开口。Harry返回了皮质层，但紧跟着他的却是迎面的子弹。没有一个极速者在场，Joe和Caitlin只看到轰然倒下的Harry和站在皮质层另一侧的走廊上的Patty，她的枪口上还冒着青色的烟。Caitlin率先冲过去捂住了Harry胸膛上的伤口，让Joe带Patty离开顺便再好好解释一下到底是怎么回事才连上了Barry的耳机，“快来皮质层，Harry被枪击了。”


	7. Chapter 7

Barry冲进皮质层的时候手指和手掌连结的关节处还带着Thawne的血，Caitlin跪在地上捂着Harry的伤口，指挥Barry取来她需要的工具，“我需要你帮忙，Barry，”Caitlin简单地替Harry止血后用便携X光机给Harry的胸腔拍了X光片，“你得帮我把卡住Harry肋骨上的子弹取出来，不然我就没有足够的时间了。”

“我该怎么做？”

“用你穿过物体那一招，把子弹取出来。”

身体高速震动穿过血肉之躯的感觉和穿过无知无觉的死物的感觉没有任何差别，Barry看着躺在手心里还沾着血污的子弹愣住了，也许这就是Thawne为什么这么冷酷无情的原因，用刀子杀人可以感受到刀柄传来的刀刃割开血肉和脏器，甚至切到骨骼的感觉，用枪杀人会见到炸裂飞溅的血肉，而极速者用这招杀人没有血也没有触感。没有感觉，就不会动摇人心。

在Caitlin的努力下，Harry的生命体征已经平稳。Barry主动揽下了看护的责任，让Caitlin去休息。

在鬼门关走一遭的感受并不好受，Harry缓缓转醒，他以为死神给他开了一个巨大的玩笑，他没有死在Zoom手上，没有死在自己手上，却要让他毫无意义地死在一个他都不认识的警察手上。生死一线之间，他看到了Tess，看到了Jesse，看到星辰实验室，看到他一生的成就、等身的著作，看到了……Barry Allen。

“Ba……?”他的嗓子涩得无法共振，Barry看到他醒来轻声解释，“你还不能喝水。”他取来床头柜上的杯子和棉签，“我只能帮你沾湿嘴唇，如果你特别想喝水的话。”Harry闭上眼睛，过了几秒才点点头。衰老没有让他担忧过，疾病还没敲响他的门扉，他一直都是学术界的控制者、引路人、领头羊，他从未陷入过需要别人照料的境地里。他移动浅蓝色的眼珠，看向坐在他床边的Barry。床头放了一盏散发着柔和光芒的床头灯，正好照亮Barry的侧脸，Harry可以清晰地看到他脸上的绒毛，脖子上星星点点的雀斑，还有Barry用沾湿的棉签擦拭他的嘴唇时紧紧盯着他的嘴的绿眼睛，那双全神贯注的眼睛，好像这是什么头等大事一般。Harry探出舌尖舔掉嘴唇上的水珠，“我很抱歉。”

“抱歉什么？”Barry不解地看着他，“应该道歉的是我，如果我能早点把Thawne带回来，Patty也不会着急来实验室找Joe，你也不会受伤。”

“你打算怎么办？”Harry问，他的嗓子还不太舒服，声音喑哑。

“……我不知道。他杀了我妈妈。”

“他还没杀害你妈妈。”Harry看着灯光在Barry脸上留下的阴影，心想，他还没诱骗你走进他布下的陷阱，还没来得及撕碎你的心。

“我……我不能就这么放他走。”Barry抗拒地转过脸，让阴影彻底挡住了他的脸，“也许我并不是一个真正的英雄。”

“我累了，Barry。”

Barry关掉了床头的灯，蜷进床边宽大的椅子里，“晚安，Harry。”

“晚安。”

Barry没有睡，他在黑暗里坐着，直到Harry的呼吸声彻底平稳下来，又等了一会儿才起身去了管道监狱。他得和Thawne谈谈。

一道蓝色的闪电出现在Barry离开后的房间里，穿着重甲的庞然大物一言不发地站在Harry床边，像是确认了Harry生命体征仪上的数据都没问题后才再次无声无息地消失在房间里。

 

Barry没有打开灯，他在变得谨慎，管道监狱里有幽暗的光，他确定自己站在完全不会有光找到的地方。

“晚上好，闪电侠。”Thawne主动说到。

“你输了。”

“总有一天我会赢的，等那一天到来的时候，我会要你跪在地上求我。”

“你不会的。”Barry斩钉截铁地否决，Thawne的话让他想起了在他打算时光机后Wells博士掐着他的脖子把他抵在墙上说要杀死所有他爱的人，如果不是Eddie……“你为什么要做这些？为什么要跑来打扰我的生活？”

“我曾经非常崇拜你，闪电侠。所以我研究神速力，我从未来来到你的时代只为见你一面，然后我意识到了，我的宿命就是成为你的宿敌。”

“你恨我，因为不能成为我？”Barry觉得可笑极了。Thawne突然扑到了管道监狱的玻璃墙上，如同当初Barry不许Wells博士在监狱里说自己爱他时的镜像，“我是你的反面，闪电侠。我如影随形地跟随着你，你永远无法摆脱我。”

“不。”Barry感到怒火再次冲进了他的脑子，“你的未来已经确定了，你只会烂在这个监狱里。”他转身就走，关闭了管道监狱的入口。

颤抖着长长吸入一口空气，Barry扶住墙壁却依然不断往下滑直到跪坐在地上。他咬住了自己左手大拇指的指甲，肩膀拢在一起，试图把自己缩成一个无法被击溃的球。和Thawne搏斗时手上留下的软组织擦伤早已愈合，Barry看着自己无法抑制颤抖的双手，短促高速地吸入空气再吐出来，他捂住自己的脸，那种感觉又回来了，巨大的阴影悬在他的头顶，一阵心悸让他的胃跟着抽动了起来。

“Barry！”他的联络器里响起了Caitlin焦急的声音，“Cisco出事了！”

他站起来奔跑，看到Cisco像个鬼魂一样身体变成半透明，穿过了床面，“这是怎么回事？”

“是时间。”Harry不知道什么时候跟了过来，他扶着墙，脸色苍白，摇摇欲坠，“你必须把Thawne送回他的时间线上去，不然时间就会吞噬Cisco。”

“我……我不能……”

“Barry!”Harry突然大声喊他的名字，随即被自己的声音震到了胸口的伤口，痛得脸色又白了几分。Barry被他喊醒，转头冲去了管道监狱。

“你又来了？”Thawne坐在地上，兴致缺缺地看着Barry，“又怎么了？”

“我送你回未来。”

Thawne露出一副我早知道的表情，目光偏移到了Barry身后。Barry跟着Thawne的目光看过去，看到Harry拿着他的那把大枪，坐在轮椅上瞄准了Thawne。那张脸加上轮椅让Barry愣在原地，“…Wells…”

“不要轻举妄动，Thawne。”Harry紧紧盯着Thawne，再低声对Barry说道，“这是一切的开端，闪电侠。他是在这里知道了星辰实验室，知道我，你们地球上的我。你阻止不了，这是个闭环。让他走，救Cisco。”

Barry再次站在粒子加速器的内部奔跑起来，Thawne跟在他身边奔跑，直到一个虫洞形成。Cisco描述过的身穿铠甲冒着蓝色光芒的巨大怪物凭空钻了出来，朝Thawne冲去，Barry心中一惊，拽起Thawne把他推进了虫洞。

“你是谁？！”Barry拦在怪物和即将闭合的虫洞之间。

阴森如同地狱中传来的嘶吼风声，怪物说道：“我是未来，闪电侠。（I’m the future Flash.）”


	8. Chapter 8

“这是你们那个地球上的反派吗？”Cisco问Harry。Harry盯着加速器内部根本看不清的金色和蓝色闪电说道：“不，我们只有Zoom一个极速者反派，你有捕捉这个新出现的极速者的速度吗？”

Cisco调出电脑监控的数据，“……这不可能……他比Zoom还要快……”

Zoom的问题还没解决，难道他们还要面对一个比Zoom还快的极速者反派吗？

新的极速者突然又消失了，就像他出现得一样突然。Barry撑着膝盖大口喘气，这个家伙……“叫我Savitar。”Barry想起他的自称，Savitar，这个名字听起来非常特殊，他在逼Barry跑得更快。不需要问Cisco，他自己就知道自己刚才跑出了这段时间的最高速度。

 

圣诞就要到了，中城的罪犯们可能不是在计划一次大的，就是也打算过节了。最近中城风平浪静的不可思议，但是新出现的极速者Savitar和Zoom带来的威胁让闪电小队还是不敢懈怠。在小队成员都离开星辰实验室后，Harry一个人看着那天粒子加速器里的监控录像。为什么Savitar的速度能超出每个已发现的极速者那么多呢？为什么Zoom和Savitar产生的都是蓝色的闪电？埋头于研究的Harry没有注意到一道缺口在室内出现，不祥的蓝色闪电和监测转化人的手表的滴滴声同时出现，Harry抄起从不离身的枪，却还是慢了一步。

被捏住喉咙带来的麻痹感让Harry不由自主地挣扎，断断续续的话语从他的嗓子里漏出来，他在请求Zoom放过Jesse。可Zoom却逐渐把他放了下来，“我提出一项交易，”Zoom的脸被黑色面具遮得严严实实，让Harry无法判断他的真实意图，“把闪电侠的速度给我。”

寒冷队长、天气巫师和魔术师集体越狱的消息传来，Barry在铁山监狱里搜了一遍，没有找到有用的线索，他返回家中，没想到等着他的是寒冷队长。他想都没想地直接把喝着他的热可可的史纳特从舒适的椅子里拽出来抵在了墙上，他这段时间累积的压力被史纳特点燃了——惹人厌烦的其他极速者、总找麻烦的转化人罪犯、迟迟无法提升的速度，现在逃犯都能直接闯进他家给自己做热可可喝了？！

史纳特带来的是一条警告，但他当然知道要小心天气巫师和魔术师，只是他不知道Patty和Mardon之间的纠葛，以及Cisco研制的转化人抑制脚环戴上居然这么疼。他劝说Patty放下仇恨，不要被Mardon这种人彻底毁掉，不要变成他们。他当然有资格这么说，Barry自嘲地想，他不久前才为了保护时间线放走了杀害他母亲的凶手。

万幸Patty还听得进去劝。

在平安夜，他们终于再一次成功拯救了中城。Cisco和Caitlin已经先出发去了他家，Barry决定再多留一会儿。上一个平安夜他是怎么过的呢？Barry回想，他在West家里待了整个前半夜，然后找借口溜去了Wells博士家。他给Wells博士准备了一副精致的袖扣，几乎花掉了他半年的工资。Wells……Wells把自己家的钥匙给了他。他已经在计划公开他和Wells的关系了……但是……没过多久，Joe就察觉到了Wells博士的问题……

Barry隔着玻璃看向研究室里的Harry。他第一次意识到他们究竟有多相似，他曾经一直期盼着Wells博士能再次站起来……

“我知道你不是他。”Barry说道，“但是我必须说。”他清楚研究室的隔音效果，他知道Harry不会听到他的话，“你在录像里说，‘我永远不会快乐’。”Barry垂下眼睛，露出一个苦笑，“你说对了。我发现我的心理状况出了问题，你毁坏了我的心，彻彻底底的。”他抬起头，泪水聚集在眼底，强迫自己不要哭出来，“发生了这么多，我应该恨你的，你杀了我妈妈，你欺骗我，你哄诱我……和你上床。可我发现你还在我心里，我不想再恨你了。”

“我原谅你。”

Harry背对着那扇巨大的玻璃，闭上了眼睛，他没有关闭两个房间之间的通讯设备，Barry说的话他都听了个一清二楚。他应该装作没听到的，但是胸腔里烧着一种名为嫉妒的火，让他转过脸去——“我不是他。”

他看到Barry的脸瞬间变得煞白，甚至整个人都倒退了一步。突发状况的刺激让Barry终于控制不住一直在眼眶里打转的眼泪，他张口结舌，倒吸一口冷气，半天吐不出一个字，只有眼泪像断了线的珠子一直簌簌地下落。

Harry看着玻璃上自己的倒影和Barry的身影重叠在一起，“崩溃也没关系，至少在我面前没关系。”

“不论你和那个Wells发生了什么，你都不能再这么自我惩罚下去了，Barry。”他看着Barry一直退进身后的椅子里，捂住自己的脸，不可抑制地发出哭声。Harry打开两个房间之间的门，试探着踏入Barry所在的房间，“……你们之间，到底发生了什么？”

“……我以为他爱我。”

Barry知道Joe爱他，即使他把他爸爸送进监狱也从来不相信他的“黄衣人”理论，他知道自己不该怀疑，可每当他动摇退缩，他总会觉得Joe对他的爱出于愧疚；Barry知道Iris爱他，爱他如同真正有血缘关系的兄弟，但他想要更多。他以为Wells爱他，无关愧疚或是经历，他爱他因为他是Barry Allen。可这一切都是镜花水月，Wells才没有真正爱他。他是Wells回家的工具，是他豢养的小东西。没人爱他，他不值得被爱。（He is unlovable.）

“Barr，”Harry不知道什么时候走到了他身边，他的手指轻柔地按压Barry因为哭泣而紧绷的头皮，“从来都不是你的错，”他扶着Barry的后脑，让Barry枕上他的肩膀，“你值得被爱。”他不是完全无欲无求的圣人，他清楚地知道怎么样可以夺取一颗心，他和自己那个邪恶的二重身在本质上甚至有重叠的部分，只要他想，今晚他就能拥有现在正他在怀里哭泣的年轻人。如果现在他吻掉Barry的眼泪，把他抱到工作台上亲热，Barry都不会有拒绝的能力。Harry却什么都没做，虽然很难说出口，但Barry确实在让他成为一个更好的人。他安抚地拍着Barry的脊背，直到怀里的人冷静下来。

“我很抱歉。”Barry从Harry怀里钻出来，擦了擦自己的眼眶。

“你因为他伤害过自己吗？”

狭小的房间被巨大的沉默填满，Harry盯着Barry，迫使他回答。Barry点点头，“有一次，我觉得太内疚（guilty）了，”他颤抖了起来，“我居然和杀害了我母亲的人上床，我还爱他……”

“别，Barry，这不是你的错，你不知道真相。”

Barry咬着自己的舌尖点了点头，他的手机震了起来，是Joe，估计是想知道他为什么还没回家，“你……要不要和我一起回去过节？大家都在。”

“我更想和Jesse一起庆祝。”

“对不起……”

“这不是你的错，你不需要道歉。回家去吧，大家都在等你。”

Harry等了一阵之后才离开，他走到星辰实验室后的一片空地里，焦急地等待，缺口再次出现了。

“你考虑的怎么样了？”Zoom问。

“我要先见到Jesse。”Harry攥紧了拳头，他知道自己是在与虎谋皮。但是Jesse……他抱住自己的女儿，他原本光彩夺目现在却和陨星一样黯淡的女儿，然后他又失去了她。Harry盯着自己空荡荡的双手，半晌后才抬头对Zoom说道，“我答应你，为你偷取闪电侠的速度。”


	9. Chapter 9

Barry从梦中惊醒，他睡前忘记拉上窗帘，轻薄的月光朦胧地洒进来，Barry盯着窗前那片蓝色的清辉愣住了。这不是他第一次噩梦，也不是他第一次梦到Harry。他梦到过Zoom在他面前杀死Harry，他尖叫着醒来，浑身冷汗，心脏抽痛。梦中世界坍塌的感觉跟着他进入了现实搅动他的内脏。今晚他又梦到了Harry，年长者捧着平板电脑翻动屏幕上的数据，仔细讲解让他变得更快的方法。两个人贴得很近，他们一起靠在长条状的工作台边，梦中Barry的注意力逐渐从电脑屏幕转移到Harry的嘴唇上，剩下的一切都变做一片模糊。

“Barry.”

“？”

“我像他吗？”他们都清楚那个他指的是谁。

“……不，你们一点也不一样……”Barry说出他的答案，等着他的却是贯穿胸膛的手掌。他难以置信地看着对面那人的蓝眼睛，却得到了他一直以来都不想要的答案，“从来都是我，闪电侠。”

随即他就惊醒了。

耳朵里回响着电视变为雪花屏之后的低频电子声，Barry坐在床上，脑海里一片空白。郁郁寡欢像是影子一样跟在他身后，光线一变化就倾身向前把他囊括在内，有时甚至不需要理由。他的世界倒悬在他的头顶，轻轻一碰就会倾覆。Barry蜷起双腿，枕在自己的膝盖上，纯棉的睡裤质地柔软，“我不想再这样下去了，”他自言自语，“Harry，我不想再这样下去了。”

 

Cisco向整个闪电小队介绍了他的白鲸——乌龟人。这个能力几乎正好和Barry相反的转化人似乎就是他们对抗Zoom的关键，如果Barry不能变得更快，那么让Zoom变慢就好了。他们制定了一套诱捕乌龟人的计划，虽然途中出现了一些波折，最后还是成功把乌龟人带回了管道监狱。

但乌龟人死了。

他们翻遍了星辰实验室的监控录像都没能找到凶手，乌龟人好像突发了什么疾病，突然就倒地身亡了。

又一个方案流产了。

Barry继续完善他的速度公式，Harry在他身后的工作台上忙碌。Barry缓缓放下了手中的笔，“我要去见心理医生了。”他的语气就好像他正站在法庭的证人席上一样，“谢谢你。”

Harry背对着Barry缓缓抓紧了手中的螺丝起子，他的目光落在摆在工作台上的那个小装置上，蓝莹莹的光投进他蓝色的眼睛里。这个装置能够偷走Barry的神速力，Harry听不清背后的Barry在絮絮地说什么，他感觉他手上拿着的不是螺丝起子而是一把尖刀，一把马上就要捅进Barry心脏的尖刀。Harry拿起一本书，随便盖住了那个装置，僵着脸告诉Barry他为他的决定感到高兴。

他应该高兴的。Barry终于肯面对自己的问题，迈出了试图解决问题的第一步，Barry还把自己的决定告诉了他，他信任他，而他可以利用Barry的信任做到很多事，他可以偷走Barry的速度而不被怀疑——他在暗中把Barry送进Zoom的虎口，而Barry还在感谢他。

Barry脸上都是甜蜜的微笑，手放在脑后说如果没有Harry他根本鼓不起勇气面对问题。“你需要帮忙吗？”Barry越过Harry的肩膀看着工作台上的一片狼藉，“我最近在想，我们是不是能利用缺口做些什么，让这么多缺口开在中城里就像把我们的脊背毫无防备地对着Zoom……”

“你不该问我。”Harry硬邦邦地抛出一句话，把Barry砸得晕头转向，“你应该自己做决定，我已经有一个孩子了我不想再有一个。”

“我不是你的导师，我没有办法指导你。我不是……”Harry还是把那个名字吞了下去，他看着Barry难以置信地表情。他不明白为什么Harry要把他赶走。Harry抛掉手里的螺丝起子，“Jesse，我的女儿现在在Zoom手上，一旦我要面临选择她还是选择你、你们的情况，我会毫不犹豫地选择Jesse。”

“我最后一定会背叛你。”

就和我的二重身一模一样。

所以别这么信任我。

Harry把Barry赶了出去，他拿开那本书，拿起那个小装置，缓慢地收进手心里。

下午Harry发现Barry又站在他的工作台前只觉得这个孩子记吃不记打。Jesse十岁的时候就没这么傻了。Barry递给他一摞论文，说着他关闭缺口的理论，Harry兴致缺缺地翻了两页，却被这个理论的可行性吸引了注意力。

“这是他的论文。”Barry不自在地摸了摸鼻子，“他真的是一个很好的科学家。”

Harry感到一阵没由来的焦躁“……这不会影响你吗？”

“什么？看他的论文吗？”Barry似乎在打趣，“我和这些论文在本质上是一样的，我们都是他的作品。”

作品，Harry在心里重复了一遍这个词，想起自己的邪恶二重身在那段录像中冷漠表情下的得意洋洋。逆闪电假扮的Wells博士自满于他创造了闪电侠，也为他能对Barry造成的伤害自得。他现在在做一样的事，但他无法感到得意，他只觉得焦躁。

Barry在Harry的蓝眼睛下败下阵来，“是的，会影响我，但我决定了要面对问题，我就不会退缩。”

Barry让他想起Jesse，Harry似乎第一次意识到Barry和Jesse的相似之处，他之前只注意到了Barry在审美上给人带来的满足。他们都年轻且固执于自己坚持的正义。正义……如果Jesse知道他是通过伤害甚至杀害他人才能把她救出来，Jesse还会认同他吗？他骄傲聪慧，犹如超级英雄一般的女儿。Harry看着身边这个真正的超级英雄，Barry幼稚又炫耀地用神速力翻看他放在工作台上的资料。从椅子上仰起头，Barry举起手，似乎想和Harry碰个拳头，“我们一起关掉那些缺口吧。”Harry没有配合，Barry只好尴尬地自己举起另一只手碰了一下。他们选择了附近的一个小缺口做实验，就是Zoom拿来和Harry私下交易的那个。Harry把自己改装好的试验品递给Barry，Barry再用神速力扔进缺口——他们办到了！Barry发出一声兴奋的尖叫，转过身来抱住了Harry。

Harry僵直地站在原地，他没有回应Barry的拥抱，但是Barry的体温却透过衣衫传了过来，他近距离地端详着Barry脸上久违的笑容，他突然想坦白一切。他想把自己剖开，坦诚地说出他对Jesse的担心，他和Zoom的交易，他犯下的罪行，他正在研究的装置，和他情不自禁被Barry吸引的罪恶感。

Barry退开，脸上还带着笑，询问Harry要不要尝试搭乘神速力去下一个缺口。Harry同手同脚地避开Barry的怀抱，说自己还是更愿意开车去。Barry提出的方案在起效，Harry收好那个可以偷走Barry的神速力的装置，他现在放弃没有人会知道……但他又想起圣诞夜哭得满脸泪水的Jesse，她在恳求他不要让Zoom再带走她，但他什么都做不了，甚至抱了一个空，圣诞夜的重逢犹如幻梦。Harry还是把那个装置放在了闪电侠的制服上。


	10. Chapter 10

Zoom销声匿迹，也不再从地球二上遣送反派过来，神秘的Savitar也不再出现，生活似乎又变得风平浪静，Barry却不肯松懈，常常在速度实验室熬到深夜。Harry隔着玻璃窗看着金色的闪电留下的残影，电脑上的数据达到一个新的顶峰，他却暗暗攥紧了手，Barry跑得越快，他能从Barry那里榨取到的神速力就越多。Barry突然停了下来，脸色惨白，Harry站起来冲进实验室，Barry却已经恢复了正常，他摆摆手之后摸了摸自己的肚子笑着说自己饿了。  
“我们为什么不去吃一点东西，然后一鼓作气把剩下的缺口都关掉？”Barry提议。Harry收回想搀扶住Barry的手，不肯和Barry对视，点了点头。他们去了大贝利汉堡店，Barry故意在喝可乐的时候发出怪声逗Harry皱眉，“嘿，开心一点，我们的计划正在逐步实现，Jesse很快就要回来了。”Harry点点头，Barry现在明亮的笑容让人根本没有办法把他和那个他无意中见到的崩溃失控的样子联系到一起，“心理治疗怎么样？”  
“哦，”Barry明显没料到Harry会关心这个，露出几分无措的样子，“还可以吧……医生给我开了一些安眠药，但是你知道的，我总会很快把它们代谢掉，有时我还是没有办法入睡。”  
Harry看到了Barry眼底的阴影，“这就是为什么你总在实验室待到半夜的原因？”  
Barry像个被抓到做坏事的小孩子一样尴尬地笑着掩饰，Harry问了巴里的处方，“我会找出来适合你的剂量的。”Barry又明亮而真诚地笑起来感谢他，让Harry想要大吼大叫，想要逃跑——别这样，我才是正在伤害你的人，你应当恨我。Barry站起来的时候又晕了一阵，Harry知道为什么，Barry的身体花了9个月的时间来适应神速力带来的变化，Harry这样抽取他的神速力无异于把人类在不带护具的情况下扔进深不见底的海洋深处，剧烈的变化足以毁掉Barry的身体。但Barry却浑然未觉，他一直用信任的眼睛看着Harry，就和他曾经信任逆闪电一样。  
他们一起关掉了除了星辰实验室内最大的那个缺口以外的所有缺口，Barry朝他竖起大拇指示意他他们可以开始计划的第二步，他们的手机同时响了起来是转化人警报，在离他们不远的地方有转化人袭击普通人。  
Harry认出了那个转化人，就是那个为了阻止前女友出城差点毁掉立交桥的转化人。有着超级力量的转化人直接拔出了路边的行道树朝Barry扔过去，Barry灵巧地闪开，周围不怕死的围观群众朝后退开，一个小孩子兴奋地指着Barry的方向扯着一位女士的衣摆尖声说：“妈咪快看！是闪电侠！”  
转化人看到一击不中之后变得更加疯狂，这次他拔起了路灯挥动起来。Barry跑起来让转化人只能抡圆了路灯柱追着他跑，路灯上突出的部分撞到街边的消防栓被削出了危险的锐角。他似乎预估了Barry接下来的方向，直接把路灯柱扔了出去，Barry再次闪开，但路灯柱却冲向了人群径直朝那对母子飞去。Barry朝着吓傻了的母子跑去，他顺利抱住了小孩子，却在下一毫秒失去了速度，眼睁睁地看着巨大的路灯柱洞穿了一位母亲的胸膛。  
“不——！！！”  
那声悲鸣让Harry心中一颤，他看着Barry跪倒在地，一边慌乱地去捂自己怀里的孩子的眼睛一边又想去捂住女人身上汩汩流血的伤口。她已经死了，头发散乱地在地上铺开，开始浑浊的晶状体倒映着蓝色的天空。Barry的身体随着呼吸大幅度地起伏，周围有人在尖叫，警笛声从街道尽头传来。Harry冲过去把小孩子从Barry怀里拉出来，安抚地捂住孩子的眼睛，他看向Barry——  
眼泪从Barry脸上滚落，砸在柏油路面上，他无措地看着自己手上的血，嗓子里挤出短促的哀鸣。Harry缓慢地拍了拍Barry的手臂，把Barry的注意力吸引过来，他看着Barry通红的眼睛，终于听清了Barry的自语，“我又失败了……我凭什么能决定孩子的性命比母亲重要呢？”  
Harry终于明白了，真正折磨Barry内心的远不是他爱上了杀害母亲的凶手那么简单的事。  
我凭什么能决定我的生命比我母亲的重要呢？   
天呐，Harry捏紧了拳头，他做了比逆闪电还要糟糕的事。

Joe从走廊里出现，看着站在皮质层里神色担忧的闪电小队轻声说：“他睡着了，”他看向Harry,“到底发生了什么？他11岁之后就再也没有哭着睡着过了。”  
“他救下了孩子却慢了一步没有救下母亲。”Harry抱着手臂站在远处。  
Joe露出了被刺痛的表情，他当然知道Nora对于Barry而言意味着什么。  
“但是为什么？”Cisco拿着平板电脑调出Barry最近一段时间的身体数据，标出了曲线图上几个最低点，“Barry在这些时刻都瞬间失去了速度，这不应该发生，他的身体情况在9个月的昏迷之后就已经稳定了。”  
Joe听到Barry的身体可能出问题后变得更加紧张，Caitlin也加入了讨论，她一直密切关注着Barry的身体情况，失速不应该发生。Harry站在阴影里看着大家都在为Barry担心，Barry跪在地上满面泪痕自我责备的样子让他一阵热血上头，“是我做的。”  
静默瞬间来临，Harry看着大家“你开什么玩笑”的表情，冲进自己的工作室拿出了储存从Barry身上窃取来的神速力的罐子。金色的闪电在透明的罐子里不断闪光，照亮了Harry的蓝眼睛，“我一直在窃取Barry的神速力。”  
Joe愤怒地冲了过去，对着Harry的脸狠狠来了一拳，“我就知道！你和逆闪电没有区别！”  
“为什么？”  
Caitlin和Cisco惊恐地看向走廊的方向，Barry站在那里，还虚弱地撑着墙，“你为什么要这么做，Harry？”  
TBC


End file.
